


What is the ship name for them anyway?

by Allonsy Pond (Bubbaj98)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaj98/pseuds/Allonsy%20Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random smut fic between Iceman and Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is the ship name for them anyway?

Bobby Drake woke up feeling tired. And his lips were sore.  
Well what the hell? he thought to himself.  
A grunt from behind him gave him the answer fairly quickly.  
“Right,” he said out loud.  
He rolled over to look at the beautiful woman he had made love to last night.  
“Good morning, Marie,” he said as he kissed her cheek.  
“Five more minutes,” Marie said and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
Bobby figured five would turn to ten minutes, so he recalled the events of last night.  
-  
-  
It had started with just a simple good night kiss outside my room at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. But then again, nothing at this school was simple. Before either of us realized, we were on my bed, Marie lying on top of me. Soon, Marie had sat up to take her shirt off. I imitated the movements by taking my black t-shirt off. I then helped Rogue take her bra off. I took a moment to stare at her breasts in awe. The were as smooth and pale as ivory.  
“I sooo would hate to ruin the looks of these. So perfect and smooth,” I pointed out.  
“Hey, careful mister. First time,” she stated.  
“Well then, I'll just have to take it easy with you, huh?” I asked.  
“Hell no you won't. Everyone has been taking it easy with me. I want it rough for once in my life,” Marie retorted. Damn she is sexy when she's mad.  
“Alright, you asked for it.” I got on top of her and kissed her with so much force, I thought I had broken my teeth. Marie responded by dragging her fingernail down my back. We stopped kissing long enough to discard of the rest of our clothes. I thought of something I had never tried before. I went to lick her clitoris, and covered my tongue in ice.  
“Fuck!” Marie exclaimed, “Do that again.” I took her clit into my mouth and covered my tongue in ice again.  
“It's numb, Bobby.” I got rid of the ice and brought the feeling back into her clit with my tongue, now warmed. “Holy shit, oh god that feels good.” I did that a few more times before I felt the familiar sensation of her muscles contracting.  
“Oh God, I'm gonna come. Do it again, oh shit.” And with one more numbing and bringing her back, Marie came.  
“How did you know you were coming if it's your first time?”  
“It is my first time having sex, I never said anything about masturbation, now did I.”  
“Now that I would love to see.”  
“Maybe later Iceman, now,” Marie glanced down at my extremely hard cock, “lets fix this dilemma.” Marie rolled me over and got on top of me.  
“Hold up for a sec. There's a position I want to try. Turn around, please,” I watched as she turned around and let her ass be my view. “OK, now angle my cock downwards a bit. Now rock back until I''m inside. Now keep rocking back and forth.”  
“Oh God that feels awesome. Oh shit.”  
“Fuck!” I said.  
“I want you to, fuck, come in my mouth, oh God,” Marie somehow managed to get out.  
“Oh God, get off, I'm gonna come,” I said. I was so close I thought that just Marie getting off me would make me come. “Open up, quick, I'm so close.” Marie did more than just opening her mouth, she took me into her mouth. “Shit” She teased the underside of my cock with her tongue and that was it. I came and emptied into her mouth. Marie squeezed me a few times to get every last drop.  
“Now, lets see to finishing me off, huh?” I started to move to finger her. “Uh-uh, you wanted to seem me masturbating. Now you can.” Marie took her left hand and looped it around her leg and shoved three fingers into her vagina. She gestured to her clit. “One thing, I need some lube.” Somehow I knew exactly what she wanted. I walked over and spat on her clit. She rubbed my saliva around her clit. “Mmm... perfect,” Marie moaned as she fucked herself with her hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. The woman I had fell in love with the first time I had seen her was right in front of me pleasing herself, after we had sex! This is like every man and boy's sex dream coming true, and I was living it. “Oh fuck.” After a few more cusses and some moaning, she came onto her hand. After she licked all the cum of her fingers, I kissed her to taste her fluids. “Sweet as honey.”  
“I just realized that I had never heard you swear before, Bobby,” Marie stated after we had gotten under the blanket.  
“That's because I only swear for two reasons. One, I am making love to a beautiful woman,” Marie blushed after that, “And two, I flatten my hand with a hammer.” Marie goes into a giggle fit after that. “Hey, it's not funny. That really hurt.” She just laughs harder.  
Once Marie finally finished laughing she realizes something, “Isn't there some rule against guys and girls being in each others rooms?”  
“Yes, but it's Logan's turn on duty which usually means him sitting in the kitchen complaining that there's no beer in the fridge.”  
“Goodnight, my Iceman.”  
“Goodnight Marie.”  
And then we both fell asleep.  
-  
-  
Marie finally woke up after I finished my recollection. Then there was a knock at the door.  
“Hey kid, wake up. Breakfast.” it was Logan.  
“I'm up. I'm up.”  
“Good, now tell Marie to get up too.” And with that he was gone. I glanced at Marie and she was whiter than white.  
“The hell?!” Marie finally blurted out.  
“Well, I guess that Logan is actually taking his guard duty seriously. For once.”  
We both got ready for breakfast, with Rogue wearing the same clothes (damn, I was glad I didn't rip her clothes).  
“Hi, Logan,” Marie said while blushing.  
“Hey, kiddo. Go get something to eat. I hear there are some of Scott's famous pancakes there.”  
“Alright, see ya later boys.” And with that, Marie went to get food, leaving me with Logan.  
“Umm... Logan I...,”  
“Listen, here, kiddo. I won't tell anyone. Just don't hurt her, physically or emotionally. Touche?”  
“Ok, I promise. Anyway, I think she would and could kick my ass and then hand it back to on a silver platter.”  
Logan starts to laugh. “Very true. Still, you break her heart, I'll tell the Professor.” Logan starts to walk away, but stops and turns back around. “Also, get some protection. Hate for the news to get out because of a little one in her stomach. Now go sit by your girl.”   
“They were together, last night, weren't they?” Logan turns around to see who's talking.  
“Well, Professor, how'd you know? Spying on people's brains again?” Logan jokes.  
“No, Logan that is not how I know. I can sense the arousal they get when they are near each other. It is a unique one between two people who just recently had intercourse.”  
“So, you gonna punish them?”  
“No, Logan, I am not. I made that rule long ago when it was considered socially wrong to have intercourse before marriage. In present days, it is common place. And much safer for both people involved.”  
“Then why do you still have the rule?”  
“Because, it's always fun to watch the side glances couples give each other when I'm around. They always think I am going to bust them on it.”  
“Professor, you bad man.” Charles just smirked and went by Marie and Bobby. Logan saw the glances that they gave each other and then heard the professor in his head.  
“Do you see what I mean Logan? All the teachers here are in on it. Just not any students. The rule is there to keep unwanted pregnancies at bay.”


End file.
